


Howl To The Moon (She May Save You)

by Radioabsurd



Series: All About Andrew Spencer [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And Now For Something Completely Different, Andrew Spencer Centric, Andrew Spencer Needs A Hug, BAMF Spencer Family, Black Character(s), Bullying, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Full Moon, Gen, Halle Spencer Will Come For You, Identity Issues, Jason Spencer Does Not Play, Kid Andrew Spencer, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Scenting, Supernatural Elements, Teenager Andrew Spencer, Therapy, They're important but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: He’s never liked Twilight.He doesn’t know whether it’s the lack of personality Bella has, or the way his mom snarled deep in her throat and ranted about the prejudice against werewolves-that’s my people, Jason, and-, before calming down and telling Andrew stories of family and pack bonds and the Mother Moon who watches over all for bedtime.Or: Teen Wolf-Style-Werewolves meet Love, Victor.Or Or: Andrew Spencer isn't a werewolf, not really.
Relationships: Jason Spencer/Halle Spencer, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Series: All About Andrew Spencer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875220
Kudos: 2





	Howl To The Moon (She May Save You)

He’s never liked Twilight. 

He doesn’t know whether it’s the lack of personality Bella has, or the way his mom snarled deep in her throat and ranted about the prejudice against werewolves- _that’s my people, Jason, and-_ , before calming down and telling Andrew stories of family and pack bonds and the Mother Moon who watches over all for bedtime. 

Yeah. 

The Twilight book disappears the same way it came- 

Suddenly. 

* 

He’s not a werewolf, not like his mom, who is magnificent on a “regular” day and spectacular when she seems to glow from the moonlight. 

He can’t pop claws like his mom when she cooks, can’t listen to the thrum and rush of blood flowing to a loved one’s heart like she can, can’t smell the tears yet to come after a failing grade, can’t see the speck of dirt on the floor that blends into the wooden hardware floor of the living room, and he can’t accidently break the stone island in the kitchen after flailing in surprise. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t act like a werewolf, like a _predator_ , not with the way his mom walks on silent feet, not with the way his dad can look around a room once and draw it in the exact same way two years later. 

Him not being a werewolf doesn’t mean he doesn’t use physical contact to reassure and to comfort, doesn’t touch his family and his closest friends to scent mark, doesn’t mean he doesn’t cuddle with his mom or his dad and put his head on their chests to listen to their heart, strong and steady. 

His mom and dad don’t have a talk with him until he hits third grade. They tell him that there’s nothing wrong with being a werewolf or acting like one, but- 

“You’re human, baby, and sometimes other humans feel unsettled and threatened with what they don’t understand.” 

He can’t stop the way he looks at people, sometimes, but he can stop the way he scans a room, can stop the way he’s unnaturally aware of his surroundings all the time. 

Sometimes. 

*

He tells Mia on a Saturday. They’re in his room, sitting on his bed. He has science worksheets to finish and she has an ELA project that’s due on Tuesday but- 

_“It’s easy, Dew, I swear. I’ll get it done tomorrow!”_

There’s something about the way her lower part of her face is sticky with vanilla ice cream, the way her poof balls frame her face, the way her dark brown eyes seem to suck him in. 

He’s thinking about the way his dad has multiple paintings of his mom’s eyes when he tells her about wolves three times the size of him, of love, of steady and reassuring heartbeats, of the moon that protects them all. 

She doesn’t say anything, just smiles and picks up his Nintendo to play a game. When she leaves with her mom to go home, she waves at him, but doesn’t hug him. 

He doesn’t think anything of it until Monday and she’s not there on the bus. He doesn’t think anything of it until he calls her name and she walks in the opposite direction, towards the group of kids who like to call him Frankenstein because of his scars and Fat Albert because he’s way bigger than most of the other 3rd grade students. 

He doesn’t think anything of it until she calls him Andrew to his face and tells him to leave her alone because- 

_“You’re a freak and I don’t want to hang out anymore!”_

Her brown eyes stare into his and this time he drowns. 

* 

He doesn’t tell his dad, but he seems to know. He takes him out for ice cream, let’s him drown in his dad’s shirt, let’s him listen to his dad’s heartbeat, let’s him pretend that he hasn’t just lost his entire world. 

He doesn’t tell his mom, when she gets home from work, but she lets him cuddle with her until he falls asleep in his parent’s bed. 

He wakes up to the moonlight shining softly on his face and a mournful howl ringing in his ears. 

* 

Mia’s back at his house a week later, her brown eyes wide and apologetic. She apologizes, tears streaming down her face and he invites her into his room. She smiles at him, wide and bright and almost as beautiful as the Lady Moon when he tells her he forgives her. Her dark brown eyes, once sad, light up and something in his chest seems to hurt. 

They talk about everything that happened while they were apart, ignoring what caused them to part in the first place. 

He doesn’t tell her about the claw marks underneath the kitchen table, doesn’t tell her about how his mom slept in her wolf form in his room, looking after him after That Day, doesn’t tell her about the way he sometimes hates being human, the way he feels like a half-breed sometimes, the way he wanted to howl with his mom, with his _Alpha_ , but his **human** vocal cords couldn’t form the right vibrations. 

He tells her about how he got an A on his science worksheets and pretends he doesn’t still feel like he’s drowning. 

*

His dad is the one to tell him, since his mom is running around the house, babbling about what’s she’s missing. The only thing she had told him was to pack a bag for three days. 

His dad is the one to tell him that they’re visiting his cousins, on his mom’s side. 

Andrew doesn’t say anything, but he takes his bag back to his room, opens it back up and takes a few of his non-favorite books. He shrugs a jacket on, even though it’s hotter than usual especially since it’s November. 

When he packs some band aids, he puts them at the bottom, underneath his clothes, baby wipes, toothbrush and toothpaste, his not-so-favorite books, and his old battered Nintendo. 

His parents don’t notice. 

He doesn’t want them to. 

_(Or does he?)_

* 

When they make it back home, his mom is shaking. 

The house is silent as they make it to the living room. Andrew doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if he can say anything. His dad doesn’t say anything either, just grabs their bags and takes them into his parent’s bedroom. 

He sits down on the couch, avoiding looking his mom in the eye. He avoids the way his knees sting and how tired his body feels. He shouldn’t have- 

He can’t believe he- 

He just didn’t want them to- 

He just doesn’t want- 

_“What. Were. You. Thinking?”_ His mom’s voice is soft, but he can hear the rage behind her voice, can hear the almost silent sound of claws unsheathed. When he doesn’t say anything, his mom steps closer to him, shoulders high up to her ears. 

_“Andrew Darius Spencer_ , I swear if you don’t answer me _right now_ , I-” 

His dad puts a hand on her shoulder, and she whirls around towards him. His dad doesn’t spook, just looks at her. 

“Go to bed, Drew. We’ll talk in the morning.” His dad doesn’t look at him as he passes them, but he does lay a hand on his head and kisses his forehead. 

When he slips into his bed that night, he can hear his mom crying and his dad soothing her. It sounds like they’re trying to be quiet, but he can still hear little bits of their conversation. 

He strains his ears, tilting his head towards the door and closing his eyes. 

_“Jason, they- I can’t believe they did that to my baby.”_

_“Calm down, love.”_

_“Calm down?! You want me to calm down when I just found out my baby was getting harassed by my nephews and nieces? And my so- called siblings were letting them! Jason, Jason, our baby brought Band- Aids with him and I just-”_

_“Love, I know, I know-”_

_“If you knew you wouldn’t be acting this calm! Did you hear the names they were calling him? I can’t believe I thought this trip would be good for him. I-I-I can’t believe I put him through this, Jason, he didn’t even tell us, why didn’t he tell us?”_

_“Halle, baby, listen-”_

_“They called him a mixed-breed and said he was worse than hunters! There is no-”_

He stops listening and goes to sleep to Luna shining down on his tear-streaked face. 

*

Turns out, his dad had a plan the second he found out what was going on with the extended pack. 

He doesn’t hear what his dad said to them, but he gets apologies and apology gifts (mostly brand-new items to replace the ones that got torn apart by fangs and claws). His mom still fields calls from the pack. 

The one time an Aunt came to the house, angry and disgruntled because- 

_“Halle! Jason. The boys were just teasing him! You know boys do what boys do, so why are you tripping right now?”_

His mom walks away after flashing her eyes and claws. His Auntie Michelle doesn’t move until his dad says something to her, body tense and defensive. 

That’s the first time he realizes that his dad is really scary for a human. 

It’s also the first time he smiles after that tragic Thanksgiving visit. 

* 

His dad signs him up for therapy with a slight warning not to talk about werewolves, just how he felt. 

He’s on his second therapy visit when his therapist asks him what he means by ‘Half-Breed”. 

He doesn’t know how to respond without saying anything about werewolves, so he shrugs and keeps his mouth shut. 

His therapist asks if he knows any mixed children other than himself and when he doesn’t say anything, his therapist just nods, writes something down, and gives him some markers with the instruction to draw anything that comes to his mind. 

* 

He draws the moon, a pair of wide dark brown eyes, and something that resembles a bleeding heart. 

His therapist doesn’t say anything when he hands the drawing back to them, but he notices the way they frown when they write in their notebook. 

While he’s driving home with his dad, he notices the way he keeps glancing at him. When they get home, his dad hugs him and tells him that he’s proud of him. Andrew just smiles before asking if he can use the family computer. 

When his dad says yes, he logs into the computer and opens a tab. He looks up the term “mixed-breed”. 

It’s on a Saturday when he realizes that he’s a _Mixed-Breed_ in more than one way, when he realizes that his mom and dad aren’t _normal_ in another way, when he realizes that his dad’s pale skin doesn’t match with his mom’s dark skin. 

He’s in third grade when he realizes that maybe his cousins had a point.


End file.
